


Hot Cocoa Surprise

by starrynightdeancas



Series: Destiel December 2020 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Feels, Fireplaces, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Kissing, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Soft Castiel (Supernatural), Soft Castiel/Dean Winchester, Surprises, Tender Dean Winchester, Tumblr Prompt, Winter, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightdeancas/pseuds/starrynightdeancas
Summary: Dean isn't expecting the warm surprise Cas brings to him as he sits in the Bunker's library in front of a faux-fireplace flickering on his laptop screen. Filled to bursting with the romantic gesture, Dean tugs Cas down onto his lap, and they cuddle, drinking hot cocoa wrapped in each other's embrace.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel December 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084919
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Hot Cocoa Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel December 2020, Day 14: Hot Cocoa and Day 1: Fireplace

Sinking further into the chair, Dean let out a sigh. The Bunker was perfect. It really was. It was home. But there was one thing missing; one thing Dean would kill to have in front of him right now. The fake flickering image on his laptop screen wasn’t enough; no warmth or curling heat climbing up Dean’s spine and sinking into his bones, and it made him yearn for the real thing. Closing his eyes, Dean took a deep breath and imagined the sparking heat and soft crackling sounds.

Suddenly there was the muffled sound of something being placed on the table next to him, and warm arms wrapping around his neck. Without opening his eyes, Dean tilted himself into the touch; humming softly as he felt his nose brush along Cas’ throat.

“Where’ve you been?” Dean mumbled, sighing as Cas brushed a kiss to his temple. The angel had excused himself twenty minutes ago from the library, saying he needed to do something and he’d be back soon. After ten minutes, Dean had gotten bored and had given up researching; moving into one of the more comfortable armchairs and pulling up the faux-fireplace image on his laptop screen as the cold December wind howled outside the Bunker walls.

“Kitchen,” Cas replies. “First attempt didn’t go so well. But I got it the second time.”

“Got what?” Dean asked, finally blinking his eyes open and looking up at Cas with heavy eyelids.

Cas smiled softly, reaching back over to the table and bringing a dark red mug into Dean’s view. He was expecting a glass of scotch, a mug of coffee, or even some kind of tea (because Sam had been on a tea-kick lately, proclaiming it was far healthier than any of their usual drinking habits).

But instead, Cas pressed a steaming hot mug of hot cocoa into Dean’s hands. A perfectly swirled ring of whipped cream circled around the edge of the mug, and little marshmallows floated in the center. Dean pulled in a sharp breath, the sudden aroma of hot chocolate twisting and winding through the air until it tickled his nose.

“God, smells amazing,” Dean muttered, bringing the mug closer to his face and drawing in another deep breath; chocolate smell lingering and sending warm tendrils down Dean’s spine. “What’s with the hot cocoa surprise?” Dean asked, loathe to peel one hand away from the burning hot cup as he yanked Cas from around the back of the chair.

Cas hesitated for a second, eyes casting over to the other armchair a few feet away. But Dean made the decision for him, yanking on Cas’ wrist and pulling him closer, closer, closer, until Cas was finally sitting in Dean’s lap. Using his free hand, Dean gently pulled Cas’ legs over his thigh, hand settling to rest just above Cas’ right knee. 

Cas smiled warmly, motioning to the other mug of hot cocoa on the table. With a sense of regret, Dean moved his hand from Cas’ leg to hand him the cup before settling his fingers back on Cas’ knee again.

“It’s something I’ve wanted to try. And it’s December, which is apparently hot cocoa season,” Cas mumbled as he brought the mug to his lips. “And I…” he trailed off. “I wanted to surprise you.”

“I’m definitely surprised,” Dean said, darting forward to press a quick kiss to the weak spot behind Cas’ ear just to make him shudder, before focusing back on the steaming drink in his hand.

Slowly, he brought the mug to his lips, taking a small sip of the burning liquid. The distinct wash of chocolatey Heaven splashed across his palate, and he let out an involuntarily groan as the warmth instantaneously spread down his limbs. He quickly took a second and a third sip, humming in pleasure as the warm goodness slid down his throat and warmed him from the inside out. It was perfect; light whipped cream licking across the roof of his mouth, as the little marshmallows settled on his tongue.

Dean chewed the marshmallows with a little hum; sticky sweetness mingling with the thick warm chocolatey tang. The myriad of sensations sparkled in Dean’s mouth, and he was suddenly that much more in love with the angel in his arms.

“Is it okay?” Cas asked, shifting on Dean’s thigh nervously.

“It’s awesome,” Dean replied, drinking another few mouthfuls before finally forcing himself to slow down and savor the Heavenly concoction. “Makes up for the lack of heat coming from the fake fireplace,” he said, nodding his head towards the flickering laptop screen.

Cas hummed softly, free arm wrapping around Dean’s neck as he shifted closer; brushing his nose against Dean’s collarbone. “Still romantic, though.”

Dean felt his heart leap in his chest, and he glanced down at the hot cocoa, then to the flickering illusion of a fireplace on his laptop screen, and finally down to Cas, who had tucked his head into the crook of Dean’s neck.

“Yeah, yeah it is,” Dean mumbled, words thick in his throat as he placed a lingering kiss to Cas’ forehead; heart thumping with adoration as he sipped another delightful mouthful of the delicious hot cocoa made specifically for him with love.


End file.
